


Welcome home

by yourtypicallovestory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JiHan, M/M, One Shot, Total Fluff, and on Joshuas photo with his mum, based on todays trip to LA, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtypicallovestory/pseuds/yourtypicallovestory
Summary: "It's going to be fine, they will love you""How can you be so sure?""Because I do"





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> All blames go to @jisoological because they inspired me to write this  
> 

 Jeonghan couldn't sleep even though rest of the members were deeply asleep, too exhausted after their quick packing at the dorm almost right before their flight. It was wild, everyone postponed leaving to the airport and to LA so much that at the end, they didn't have too much time. As they were going mad, Jeonghan was calmly sleeping in his bed knowing that he had Joshua to help him or pack him fully. 

 He was super calm with the kcon thing and visiting America. It meant everything to Joshua so it was important to Jeonghan as well. He knew that Joshua already made some plans with his mum to meet up and spend as much time together as they could. Well, it seemed perfectly fine until Joshua told Jeonghan that his mum wanted to meet him as well. And nothing could change her mind. Nothing. 

 But now, when they were on board and sitting in their seats flying to another part of the world, he was nervous. Joshua was sleeping with his head on Jeonghan's shoulder and humming something under his nose cutely. Jeonghan knew that if he wanted them to be something more serious then that day would have finally come. Yet, that didn't mean he was ready. 

"What bothers you?" Joshua sat up when he felt Jeonghan wiggling in his seat, rubbing his tired eyes before looking at the other "And don't you dare to say  _nothing_ Jeonghan" 

"Did we take our toothbrushes?" 

"Yoon Jeonghan" Joshua said firmly, but quietly enough so he wouldn't wake up the whole plane "You are worried, am I right?" he added softly and smiled when Jeonghan nodded and looked down "Come here, you stupid head"

"I know your mum is amazing, but...." he cuddled more to Joshua and hid his face in his chest "But"

"But, but and but. Stop with the buts Hannie" a soft smile creeped onto Joshua's face when Jeonghan glared him pouting "It's going to be fine, they will love you"

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I do" 

 

*****

 

  _Ladies and gentleman, we are landing in ten minutes_

 

"What did they say?" Jeonghan yawned and adjusted in his seat, his head leaving Joshua's shoulder this time 

"That we are landing in few minutes" when he looked up at the boy next to him, he couldn't help but giggle - Joshua was grinning like a child while looking through the window and observing how the familiar land was getting closer and closer, a feeling that was so foreign for Jeonghan "I didn't realise how much I missed home until now" 

"But you are finally here... I wish we could visit LA more often" 

"Me too, but at least I'm here now, with all of you" Joshua looked around at other members who just woke up or was getting ready to take off, the fact that he was finally home was overwhelming, but the fact that he was there with people he deeply cared about and was able to show them his home was even better

 Their flight was good. They got to catch up with their sleep or other (non)important things. For example Wonwoo caught up with some of his games, Seokmin and Soonyoung finally got time to play some of their inside games, Minghao took a lot of photos and Jihoon could finally get his favourite amount of sleep. For Jeonghan and Joshua it was also a nice time as they either slept, talked or watched movies together to kill the time. But now, when there were just minutes separating them from landing, no one was interested in their previous activities anymore and was looking through the window (well, those who had the access to the windows) 

" _God, slap me if I'm dreaming. I'm finally home_ " Joshua mumbled to himself quietly in English, the big grin never coming off his face 

" _You are_ " Jeonghan added as much as his limited English let him, but made the other smile even wider as he looked at him, and that was the best thing in the world - seeing Joshua so genuinely happy and smiling so widely that it would be humanly impossible "Welcome home Shua" 

 

 As they got off the plane, everyone started acting totally wild as they ran through the crowd to get their paper checked and get their suitcases. Of course, because of how unlucky person Jeonghan is, someone pushed him while running making him spill hot coffee on his clothes. Great, now he had to face everyone on their way with coffee stains until they got their suitcases and he would be able to change his clothes. Not a good start. 

"I was talking with mum, she said that we can meet at the nearest cafe... Did you change your clothes? Why?" Joshua hid his phone in his pocked and wrapped and arm around Jeonghan who was sitting on his suitcase all alone 

"Yeah, apparently coffee stains don't look appealing at all!" Jeonghan answered ironically and huffed, he was irritated, tired and mad at the whole incident, but most importantly he was stressed "LA is so scary Shua. And everyone is talking in  _English_!" 

"Of course they are, you big dummy. It's America, we speak English here on daily basics" giggling at the other's cuteness Joshua just patted his head with his own passport and added " _I love you_ " in English, just to tease Jeonghan a little 

" _I hate you_ " trying his best, Jeonghan answered him and smirked at the shocked expression Joshua made "Don't make fun of me or I go back to Korea and you will have to explain why there are only twelve of us to Carats" 

"Fine, fine. I'll go to Cheol now and tell him everything, okay?" Jeonghan nodded and kicked Joshua when he was walking toward the leader earning a stuffed groan from him "Mean" 

"You enjoy it" he said, smirking proudly in his direction 

"Too much" 

 

"Seungcheol spoke to the manager and said that it's fine for us to go. He also said that they will take our stuff with them" 

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's great!" Jeonghan grabbed his neck nervously and looked away from Joshua, but the other just grabbed his chin and made him look back "What?" 

"You are overthinking everything again, Hannie" Joshua sighed and grabbed his hand, knowing that it would calm the older "You can't go back now. I mean, you can if you want, but it would be slightly disappointing" 

"I'm not going anywhere you stupid!" Jeonghan smacked Joshua's head hard and furrowed his brows, how could he say such a thing "It's just the fact that we are not just talking about it. I'm going to meet your mum for real, the most important person in your life! How do you expect me to act all cool and not stressed?!" 

"Jeonghan, look at me" but Jeonghan just shook his head and looked away on purpose "Hannie, it's okay. They are going to like you. Just trust me" 

"Okay, okay. I'm all calm now" Jeonghan sent him a reassuring smile, but then he noticed a very familiar woman waving in their direction - it was Joshua's mum, Jeonghan knew it because he saw so many photos of her when Joshua was telling him storied about his childhood or about her in general "Oh God, Shua she is already here" 

"She is? Where?" the boy started scanning the place furiously until his eyes landed on her "She is!" 

 As fast as he could, Joshua ran in the direction where he spotted his mum and literally threw himself on her, hugging her tightly and smiling widely. Jeonghan just could stand there and admire the situation that was happening in front of him because it was the purest view he had ever seen.

"Mum, this is Jeonghan. The same that I told you so much about"

 Joshua pulled Jeonghan closer so his mum would take a better look at his flustered boyfriend who was anxiously picking on his shirt. Instead of answering, she just hugged him tightly and patted his back, making Jeonghan laugh and wrap his arms around her smaller frame. 

"Thank you for taking care of Joshua, Jeonghan. I'm so happy to finally meet you in person" 

"I'm glad to meet the most important person in his life too" 

 Not pulling apart, Jeonghan glared Joshua who was grinning like stupid and smirking. He just knew that the other was going to tease him about his nervousness for a long time, but that didn't matter at all. Though, he made a mental note to annoy him later when he mouthed  _I told you so_ to him. But all of that could wait, he had more important things to care about than whacking Joshua's ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> More and more fluff :o  
> Thank you for reading ^^ kudos and comments are welcome too :>


End file.
